Testardo
by ox haruka kitty xo
Summary: Stubborn or as Enrico would say Testardo. slight Anderson x Maxwell, please read and review.


Enrico sat at his desk asleep his head buried in amongst papers, there was a sudden loud knock at the door.

Nothing.

"Enrico are yeh in there ets meh Anderson"

"go away Anderson im trying to sleep" the rather agitated man snapped at his subordinate

"fer tha luv ah god Enrico yer always sleeping"

Nothing.

"looch aye'm onleh checking oop on yeh, the see ef yer ok, now let meh in" the large man rattled at the golden doorknob

Locked

" I said go away" "and aye said let meh en " the other male retorted, he knew he was fighting a loosing battle, as his boss was rather stubborn at the best of times

"give me one good reason to do so" "because yeh luvvvvvv meh sooo mooch" the paladin gave a chuckle

" a /valid/ reason" Enrico said with a sigh

"aye'm noot playing games rico" and with that Anderson used all his bulk to ram down the door, breaking it off the hinges, Enrico hid behind his desk in fright, Anderson just stared gob smacked at the state of the desk

"do yeh ever tidy tha thing oop" "nope" Enrico said proudly as he appeared from his hiding spot

"why noot, ets so messy how can ye work at et"

"well like you said _I am always sleeping" _

"on yeh desk " "yes is that a problem" the other male replied quickly

"aye tha es a problem" and with that Anderson strode towards Enrico cornering the smaller man and putting him over his shoulder"PUT ME DOWN YOU GREAT BLOODY OATH"

"aye'm afraid aye cannot do tha sir, yeh are going the learn how to sleep in a bed looch a normal human being"

"let me down or, or else" he stammered unsure of what to do

"try meh maxy" so enrico did exactly that, biting down hard on Andersons left arm causing him to be droped as the other grabbed the spot he had be bitten"why yeh little, get back here" Maxwell made a run for it hoping over the busted door into the hall way

"good Maxwell run, run loch a wee lass" Anderson straighten himself and hurtled off down the hall after the younger male, and grin of malice covered his face from ear to ear- "heh calm down Anderson we're only playing right"

"nae Maxwell we are not playing" Maxwell gave a cry of terror as he came to a dead end, turning to face Anderson well all that was visible of him at this late hour which was his glasses, two glowing circles growing closer and closer

"come on maxy" he said once again scooping Maxwell up"get off me, were are we going" "the teach ye a lesson" the paladin replied carrying the other to his bedroom "how exactly do you plan to do that"

"oh aye have meh ways.

_**Later that week **_

Anderson wandered down the long hall leading to Maxwell's room i haven't heard from Maxwell in a while I hope I cause him to much damage he pondered, he then reached the wooden door that lead to Maxwell's study, he personally had been made to fix the hinges of the door, he knocked three times on the door "Enrico can aye come en"

"no go away" the sharp voice hissed in return to his subordinate

"oh come on Rico dinnae be looch tha" Anderson moaned

"I do not want to talk to you right now so go away" "aye shall break yeh door down again"

"no you bloody well wont, if you dare you are fixing it /AGAIN/" Enrico yelled back both angrily and nervously

Anderson just ignored the other ramming the door open only breaking the top hinge this time closing the door behind him he walked to the center of the room, he sees steam float from the kitchen door, which was open and guessed enrico was in there as he couldn't see him in the main study

"wha'zat yer cooking" Anderson was now in the door frame of the kitchen watching the smaller man "I told you to go away, did I not" Anderson scanned the smaller male noticing his cooking apron was hanging loosely from him "lemme do tha oop fer yeh"

He walked to the other doing up the stings over Enrico's rear, but a little to tightly. Maxwell gave a pained yelp and slapped Andersons hands away

"ARE YOU MAD IT STILL HURTS, YOU FOOL" Enrico screamed at the other

"aye sorreh, so whut are yeh making" Enrico when back to tending to the food "pasta"

"aye should ave known"

"what's that supposed to mean" the other snapped "well all yeh ever seem the eat es pasta, not to mention your Italian" Maxwell gave a scoff at the statement, Anderson scanned the room noticing the huge collections of wines and spices, he knew Maxwell was classy when it came to the kitchen so he wasn't very surprised

"do yeh ever use all these" "use all of what" "the spices yeh have hundreds"

"well I hate my food to be bland, like England and miss Hellsings terrible excuse for food" "Maxy yeh know how mooch yeh luv meh and yer gonna make pasta fer meh too"

Maxwell had poured himself a glass of wine and was sipping from it refusing to speak "Maxwell" Nothing "oh come on yer not still mad about Tuesday are yeh" still no reply "Would et kill yeh to say something fer god sake"

" WELL MAYBY I DON'T APRESHIATE BEING VIOLATED"

"aye did no such thing"

"no of course not no no no heaven forbid, Alexander Anderson being in the wrong surely not" "eff yeh would learn the behave then" "then what you wouldn't ra!" he was cut of in mid sentence as Anderson shoved a whole tomato in Maxwell's mouth "yeh need te learn te shut yer big gob !" Enrico began to turn the same colour as the tomato "well ets true" Anderson stated folding his arms across his chest, Enrico spat the tomato into the bin and went back to his cooking, he placed a stick of garlic bread on a trays and bent down to put the tray in the oven and shut the door giving a cry of displeasure as bending over caused his pants to tighten around his rear, he stood rubbing his rear- "akk !" At that Anderson gave a snicker, Enrico turning to him "shut up!" he hissed at the taller male "nae manners" Enrico shot him a icy glare "watch the pasta if you want any" with that he strode out past Anderson reviving a slap on the rear from his subordinate, who was smirking at the others attitude, Enrico grabbed his rear squealing in pain while he staggered to his desk.

_**About 5/6 hours later**_

"Enricooooo" Maxwell gave a grunt "whut ave aye told yeh about sleeping at yer desk" "that its bad, and I shouldn't do it yada yada yada ect ect" he said drearily "there es some pasta en tha fridge ef yer hungry, aye can heat et oop fer yeh" to tiredddd" Anderson chuckled at the others cuteness, as he lifted him from the desk carrying him to his room "wa were are we going" "to mah room so yeh can sleep normally on a bed for a change" …

Hope you all enjoyed my little drabble :3

Sorry if I offended anyone with my comments to English food being bland, as I my self am british so I know our food isent bland, but enrico will say anything to offend the leader of hellsing, or as he says _the sow _


End file.
